ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Stan estaba muy molesto y desesperado y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tiene enormes ganas de cogerse a Wendy! y por más que insiste, ella no lo quiere hacer, pero él no se rendirá y seguirá insistiendo hasta conseguirlo ¿pero lo conseguirá? descúbranlo aquí. fic dedicado a Coyote Smith por su cumpleaños.


**ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo otro fic especial como el de JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÉ pero no en el sentido de que sea una historia retorcida, sino en el sentido de que esto está dedicado a alguien que cumple años y ese alguien es… (Como siempre, oigan música de tambores XD)**

**¡COYOTE SMITH! (Se soplan espanta suegras, se tira confeti y se prenden fuegos artificiales XD) Pues sí, hago esta historia en honor a él ya que cumple el 25 de Enero y como es uno de mis mejores amigos, le hice esta historia en su honor y tiene algo que de seguro a muchas personas les gustará Cof Cof Lime Cof Cof.**

**Así que comencemos. Como ya se ha dicho varias veces, South Park no es mío es de la pareja de baile conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Para las personas fanáticas del Style, les digo que la paciencia es una virtud ;D) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Para la mayoría de personas del pueblo, este era el inicio de un día cualquiera común y corriente, siempre y cuando no ocurra alguna que otra calamidad como invasiones extraterrestres, ataques de zombis o monstruos mutantes, gigantescos robots o dioses oscuros Lovecraftianos destruyendo edificios como si estuvieran hechos de cartón; entre otras de las miles de locuras que han ocurrido en South Park y como nada ha pasado, la vida sigue con relativa normalidad y aburrimiento.

Sobre todo para la población estudiantil al tener que comenzar otra puta y mierdera jornada de clases aguantando pendejadas que no les va a servir cuando sean mayores. Aunque para cierta persona, esta rutina era una verdadera tortura y esa persona es…

-Oye Stan ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Kyle a su mejor amigo que tiene un humor de perros.

-No pasa nada, Kyle- le respondió bruscamente el pelinegro cerrando violentamente la puerta de su casillero sacudiéndolo violentamente y estremeciendo al pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- arqueó la ceja derecha al hacer esa pregunta de forma retórica a lo que el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de frustración para luego gruñir un poco apretando los dientes.

-Sí, en serio. Ahora déjame en paz y no sigas jodiendo- dicho esta advertencia se alejó a pasos pesados del judío que también soltó un suspiro, solo que el suyo de fastidio para luego seguirlo.

Cuando los súper amigos estaban en su salón de clases junto con sus amigos y compañeros pasaba lo de siempre, la mayoría de ellos le prestaba cero atención a lo que su viejo y maricón profesor, el señor Garrison, les trataba de "enseñar".

Pero la razón por la que Stan no le prestaba atención y estaba tan cascarrabias, era muy profunda. Se trata de algo que lo ha estado carcomiendo en cuerpo mente y alma desde hace bastante rato y que no sabe por cuánto más tiempo podrá resistir.

-Ah cielos…- susurró sobándose la mano derecha que por alguna razón tiene unas varias ampollas y luego de tronarse los dedos y la muñeca, vio a su novia Wendy que estaba hablando de algún tema con Bebe de forma muy animada -Wendy… Cómo me gustaría poder…- se empezó a sobar su zona íntima sin importarle estar rodeado por los demás chicos y chicas.

-Joven Marsh, si tantas ganas tiene de jalarse el fideo ¿No le convendría ir al baño de chicos a bajarse las ganas en lugar de bajárselas en el salón de clases?- el viejo Garrison le llamó la atención al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y más porque se notaba un "leve" bulto en los pantalones del pelinegro.

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito muy avergonzado llevándose ambas manos a esa zona para enseguida irse corriendo del curso mientras que algunos de sus amigos y compañeros se morían de la risa, en especial Kenny y Cartman, y otros parecían morirse de la vergüenza, en este caso Kyle y Wendy.

-"Sabía que tarde o temprano se le iba a salir de control ¡Pero no pensé que fuera esa manera!"- pensó el judío que se había tapado la cara que estaba tan roja como su cabello.

En la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes de Garrison estaban reunidos en una mesa, comiendo y hablando del "pequeño" incidente que le pasó al menor de los Marsh.

-Esa estuvo buena Marsh, no hay nada más divertido y que alegre mejor el aburrido ambiente estudiantil que un alumno al que se le vuela el pajarito- Craig le hizo burla haciendo que muchos de los demás chicos enseguida rieran a carcajadas como pasó en el salón de clases.

-¡CÁLLATE CRAIG!- le mandó a callar Stan a lo que el otro pelinegro le hizo su característica seña.

-Supongo que entonces no nos vas a decir la razón por la que te dio cipote erección ¿Correcto?- le preguntó Damien con sorna a lo que el chico del pompón rojo estuvo por decirle que tenía razón y que ese asunto no le era de la incumbencia de nadie.

-¿No será por qué cómo tienes muchísimas ganas de cogerte a Wendy y no lo has logrado, te dan erecciones como esa?- le preguntó Kenny sonriendo de forma pícara haciendo que se sonrojara como lo hizo ante la pregunta de Craig y causando muchas risas también.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN TE CALLAS KENNY!- le gritó de igual manera.

-¿Para qué lo niegas Marsh? Si es la pura verdad y nada más que la verdad; no puedes controlar por más tiempo la inmensas ganas que tienes de clavársela bien duro a tu noviecita- Tucker se siguió burlando de él.

-Y eso sin mencionar que estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que las hormonas fluyen en tu cuerpo como la lava ardiente de un volcán en erupción- Kenny también se siguió burlando de él.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Stan golpeó fuertemente la mesa mientras se paraba ya bastante encabronado.

-¡Cálmate Stan!- le pidió Kyle poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que recobrara la compostura -no te dejes molestar por las tonterías que estos idiotas dicen- ante esas palabras Craig también le mostró el dedo medio y Kenny se encogió de hombros riendo un poco.

-Pero ellos tienen toda la razón…- Stan agachó la cabeza volviendo a su asiento -es que Wendy tiene un culo tan… y un par de tetas que…- fantaseó cerrando y abriendo las manos de forma lenta mientras se le salía un chorro de babas y parecía estar por salírsele un poco de sangre de la nariz.

-Dan ganas de cogérsela hasta el cansancio ¿Correcto?- terminó de hablar Kenny en su lugar sonriendo sin vergüenza alguna y otra vez los demás rieron.

-Exactamente…- Stan en vez de molestarse como las veces anteriores, le siguió la corriente poniendo los codos encima de la mesa y apoyando su cara en sus manos soltando un suspiro.

-"No lo culpo, nosotros en muchísimas ocasiones nos hemos jalado la verga pensando en esa linda puta calenturienta"- comentó Caos en la mente de Butters de forma lujuriosa haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Por eso tienes la mano derecha llena de cayos, por masturbarte tantas veces pensando en ella- Damien señaló la extremidad que mencionó y Stan solamente asintió con la cabeza aún con la mirada perdida, para luego soltar un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente.

-Como sigas así, tendrás una gran mano peluda como la de un gorila- otra vez Kenny le hizo burla.

-"Si eso fuera verdad, nosotros ya tendríamos la nuestra de esa forma desde hace mucho"- Caos de nuevo hizo uno de sus comentarios de pésimo gusto avergonzando de nuevo a Butters **(NA: ¡Mesa para dos! XD)**

-Pero por más que me siga dando placer ¡No me puedo quitar las ganas de tirarme a Wendy! Es tan frustrante…- Stan se puso tan energúmeno como lo estaba cuando Kyle le habló.

-Si tan urgido estas hippie ¿Por qué no solamente se la entierras y ya?- le preguntó el culón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¡Ese es el puto problema! Le pedido hacerlo tantas veces… ¡PERO SIEMPRE SE NIEGA! Por temor a quedar embarazada o quedar contagiada de alguna enfermedad o algo así. Es por eso que me la he jalado tantas veces pensando en ella…- lamentó luego de exasperarse otra vez.

-Sí, nada es mejor que cogerse a una chica de verdad que estarse dando con manuela todo el tiempo- Kenny hizo un chasquido con la lengua negando con la cabeza -pero si tan necesitado estas… yo te puedo conseguir unas chicas que con mucho gusto te bajaran las ganas y calmaran ese pésimo humor que tienes…- le ofreció de nuevo sonriendo como todo un pillín descarado.

-"¿Por qué diablos no nos hace esa clase de ofrecimiento también?"- preguntó la voz gutural en la cabeza de Butters haciendo que por tercera vez se avergonzara mientras que los demás rieron de nuevo por las palabras del rubio de la capucha anaranjada.

-¿Qué cosas dices Kenny? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Si hiciera algo como eso ¡Wendy me arrancaría los huevos y me los metería por el culo!- Stan se aterró al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Y cuando esa vagina con patas se encabrona, es peor que la puta madre de Kyle cuando no le llega el periodo- Kyle enseguida se encabronó cuando Cartman dijo ese pésimo chiste.

-A ti te consta totalmente ya que aún tienes las cicatrices que ella te dejó cuando te molió a golpes luego de que te burlaras del cáncer de seno, mojón gordo idiota- ahora fue Eric el que se enojó al recordar esa vieja herida y los dos empezaron a discutir como siempre.

-¿Y bien Stan? ¿Qué harás respecto a Wendy?- le preguntó Kenny ignorando la pelea de sus otros dos amigos -¿Te seguirás dando con la hermana de la zurda o seguirás tratando de cogértela?- Stan soltó un suspiro para luego tomarse el puente de la nariz.

-Sí ella no quiere no la puedo obligar… pero eso no evitará que siga insistiéndole día y noche hasta que la logre convencer- el rubio sonrió orgulloso por la aptitud que estaba tomando Stan.

El tiempo pasaba y por más que Stan trataba de ligarse a Wendy de forma directa o indirecta ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez mosqueándolo más y más y si su mano derecha pudiera hablar, estaría gritando por piedad y misericordia.

Pero parece que le llegó su oportunidad de oro cuando sus padres y Shelli fueron a visitar a la tía Regla, lo que significaba que tendría toda la casa para él solito… con Wendy cuando ella lo fuera a visitar para hacer tareas escolares.

Ahí estaban los dos, en el cuarto del pelinegro. La chica acostada boca abajo en la cama de Stan escribiendo algo en su libreta y él estaba sentado en el piso al lado de ella también escribiendo algo, pero no tenía muchas ganas que digamos.

-Ah cielos…- susurró ella incorporándose y sentándose en el colchón.

-¿Pasa algo, Wendy?- le preguntó el chico parándose del suelo y sentándose a su lado.

-Estos ejercicios de aritmética… son más difíciles de lo que pensé- se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No te preocupes, tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco; estoy seguro de que lograras resolverlos- le aseguró sonriéndole y poniéndole la mano derecha en su espalda.

-Gracias Stan, pero tratar de resolver estos problemas tan difíciles es algo que me estresa mucho- cuando ella dijo eso, algo hizo Click en la cabeza de Stan ya que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-"Estresante ¿Eh?"- sonrió de forma lasciva -si quieres Wendy, yo te ayudo a que dejes de estar estresada- se posiciono detrás de ella y le empezó a masajear los hombros con delicadeza.

-Ah… gracias Stan… es muy relajante…- la chica se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro a lo que el chico agrandó su sonrisa ya que su plan iba de maravilla.

-¿Sabes cómo esto sería más relajante? Si te quitara tu abrigo morado para poder masajearte mejor los hombros y la espalda- le quitó la prenda y la tiró por ahí dejando a la chica usando solamente una camiseta blanca con el dibujito de un animal en el pecho y que le marcaba sus bien formados senos -¿Mejor?- le preguntó retomando su acción.

-Mucho mejor Stan…- la chica continuaba dejándose llevar por la emoción apoyándose en su novio

-Y si así te pones con un masaje en los hombros… ¿Cómo será cuando te masajee por aquí?- Stan con todo descaro posó sus manos en los pechos de su novia que dio un sobresalto ya que no se esperaba eso, pero en vez de objetar o molestarse, rió un poco disfrutando de sus caricias.

-S-Stan… síguele- el pelinegro pensó "¡Lo tengo!" al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando su objetivo ¡Prácticamente ya lo tenía en la bolsa!

-Tus deseos son órdenes- el chico se sentó detrás de ella poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura para estar cómodo y luego le empezó a masajear el resto del cuerpo con toda la pasión del mundo mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello, los hombros y las orejas haciendo que ella gimiera del gozo a cada momento -aún quedan más lugares de tu bello cuerpo que esperan ser masajeados…- le lamió el pómulo de la oreja izquierda.

-Masajéame hasta el último rincón Stanley…- accedió para luego girar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sus azules ojos se chocaron con los de su novio diciéndole con la mirada: "hazme lo que siempre me has querido hacer en todo este tiempo".

Así que cambiaron de posiciones, Wendy estaba acostada en la cama y Stan acomodado entre sus piernas quitándole la camiseta y falda amarilla dejándola solamente en panty y sostén para luego quitarle este y empezar a besarle y chuparle los senos mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba con firmeza sus muslos y glúteos.

-Hay Stan… síguele así…- al igual que él, la chica se sentía en el Cielo por el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte suya y sentía como la sangre le hervía del éxtasis.

El chico le lamió la barriga llegando hasta el panty amarillo de ella, así que se lo quitó y le empezó a masajear la entrada.

-¡CIELOS STAN!- exclamó en gozo la joven sujetándolo fuerte de sus hombros para luego morderse los labios sonriendo al igual que su novio para luego verse fijamente.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto…- le dio un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios -Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento por tanta abstinencia- bromeó un poco.

-Sabes que tenía mis miedos Stanley…pero ellos ya no tienen ni voz ni voto a estas alturas- Stan se quitó sus calzoncillos dejando su miembro erector e todo su esplendor y puso la punta contra la cavidad de la joven.

-¿Lista Wendy…?- ella asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta -aquí vamos- y justo cuando estaba por empujarse y adentrarse en ella…

-¡SORPRESA STANLEY, VOLVIMOS!- los dos adolescentes se detuvieron en seco como si fueran dos actores porno que han arruinado la escena y el director exigió corte ya que para su MUY mala suerte ¡Apareció el padre de Stan junto con su esposa e hija mayor!

-Regresamos antes de lo previsto hijo, ¿Cómo has esta…?- iba a preguntarle Sharon pero tanto ella, como Randy y Shelli enseguida quedaron en shock ante semejante escena.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron Stan, Shelli y Randy al mismo tiempo mientras que Wendy y Sharon gritaron: ¡SANTO CIELOS! De la vergüenza, especialmente la pelinegra que se tapó con una sábana y su novio se cubrió sus partes nobles con su inseparable gorro azul.

-¡Se nota que nos has perdido nada de tiempo en hacer de las tuyas, puto mojón!- Shelli enseguida dejó de estar asombrada para burlarse de su pobre y desafortunado hermanito.

-¡¿En dónde dejé mi cámara?!- Randy también dejó de estar atónito y fue en busca de ese aparato y su mujer en vez de sujetarse el puente de la nariz como normalmente lo haría, se tapó la cara con las manos para no ver a su hijo y a la novia de este, desnudos y él con una gran erección.

-¡QUE VERGÜERNZA!- Wendy se puso sus prendas lo más rápido posible -¡Lo-lo lamento Stan! ¡PERO TENGO QUE IRME!- después de coger sus cosas se largó lo más rápido posible.

-Si existe un Dios… ¡SÉ QUE ME ODIA!- Stan dejó de estar avergonzado y gritó con todas sus fuerzas a los cuatros vientos ante la mirada divertida de Shelli que estaba a punto de morirse de la risa.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Kenny y Cartman de nuevo se estaban muriendo de la risa ya que Stan les contó la suerte tan mala que tuvo ayer -¡ESTÁS JODIDO HIPPIE!- se burló el culón ¡TAN CERCA PERO TAN LEJOS!- ahora fue el rubio quién se burló.

-Por Moisés…- susurró Kyle que no podía negar que esa situación le daba mucha risa.

-Esa la oportunidad perfecta… ¡Y SE ECHÓ A PERDER!- Stan está más cascarrabias de lo que ha estado antes.

-Pe… pero no te preocupes Stan… aún tienes tu pobre mano derecha para seguir jalándotela- Kenny le trató de hacer "sentir bien" cosa que por supuesto molestó más al pelinegro.

-Y ya sa-sabes lo que dicen hippie… que la es-esperanza es lo ú-último que se pierde- Cartman también quiso hacer que se "sintiera mejor".

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el culo gordo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y quien sabe, puede que algún día se te presente otra oportunidad para poder llevarte a Wendy a la cama- a diferencia de los otros chicos, Kyle si lo quiso hacer sentir mejor de manera genuina.

Así que vamos Stan, no te rindas, y sigue intentando ligarte a Wendy y como lo dijo Kyle, quien sabe cuándo se te puede presentar otra oportunidad para tirarte a tu chica, tal vez cuando los planetas se alineen. Así que ten paciencia ya que tarde o temprano…

**ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS…**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 22/01/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, sé que fue relativamente corto pero es que Coyote me dijo que le hiciera el fic no muy grande y así lo hice ;D.**

**Así que con los que respecta el Lime… ¡Ya me dieron ganas de darme con Manuela! XD y si lo que Kenny dijo fuese verdad, ya tendría la mano derecha como la de King Kong XD y espero que a todos les haya gustado es aparte (Especialmente a los chicos ;D) y también espero que con esto, más personas se decidan a hacer Stendys con mayor frecuencia para variar el tan sagrado Style y no siempre retratar a Wendy como una maldita puta, manipuladora sin compasión (cosa que me molesta un poquito debes en cuando)**

**Ahora me despido y que tengan buenas noches y de nuevo espero que a mi amigo Coyote Smith le haya gustado su regalo ;D (Ahora me dirijo al baño para bajarme las ganas XD)**


End file.
